powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Speeder Machines (Dantescifi)
This is the list of Speeder Machines, go-karts that serve as transportation for the Carrangers before the Legendary Cars arrived. They are docked inside the Ranger Vehicles, to serve as cockpits. Their American counterparts are the Turbo Carts from Power Rangers Turbo. They also come in toy form. *Red Speeder 1 *Blue Speeder 2 *Green Speeder 3 *Yellow Speeder 4 *Pink Speeder 5 *White Speeder 6 *Purple Speeder 7A *Violet Speeder 7B *Brown Speeder 8 *Silver Speeder 9 *Gold Speeder 10 *Orange Speeder 11 *Black Speeder 12 *Crimson Speeder 13 *Navy Speeder 14 *Teal Speeder 15 *Indigo Speeder 16 *Saffron Speeder 17 *Amethyst Speeder 18 *Vermilion Speeder 19 *Chartreuse Speeder 20 *Magenta Speeder 21 *Viridian Speeder 22 *Burgundy Speeder 23 *Powder Speeder 24 *Scarlet Speeder 25 *Cyan Speeder 26 *Azure Speeder 27 *Lavender Speeder 28 *Gray Speeder 29 *Beige Speeder 30 *Cerulean Speeder 31 *Slate Speeder 32 *Cobalt Speeder 33 *Gunmetal Speeder 34 *Copper Speeder 35 *Bronze Speeder 36 *Khaki Speeder 37 *Citrine Speeder 38 *Maroon Speeder 39 *Olive Speeder 40 *Peach Speeder 41 *Cream Speeder 42 *Sangria Speeder 43 *Plum Speeder 44 *Emerald Speeder 45 *Cerise Speeder 46 *Mauve Speeder 47 *Moccasin Speeder 48 *Aquamarine Speeder 49 *Pearl Speeder 50 *Turquoise Speeder 51 *Platinum Speeder 52 *Tan Speeder 53 *Bittersweet Speeder 54 *Periwinkle Speeder 55 *Sapphire Speeder 56 *Fuchsia Speeder 57 *Dark Green Speeder 58 *Mahogany Speeder 59 *Sea Green Speeder 60 *Claret Speeder 61 *Lime Speeder 62 *Amber Speeder 63 *Ecru Speeder 64 *Taupe Speeder 65 *Tawny Speeder 66 *Lilac Speeder 67 *Ochre Speeder 68 *Sepia Speeder 69 *Celadon Speeder 70 *Rust Speeder 71 *Orchid Speeder 72 *Ash Speeder 73 *Steel Speeder 74 *Sky Speeder 75 *Burnt Orange Speeder 76 *Brick Speeder 77 *Caramel Speeder 78 *Marigold Speeder 79 *Burnt Sienna Speeder 80 *Verdigris Speeder 81 *Indochine Speeder 82 *Carmine Speeder 83 *Linen Speeder 84 *Goldenrod Speeder 85 *Butterscotch Speeder 86 *Terracotta Speeder 87 *Heliotrope Speeder 88 *Dark Gray Speeder 89 *Harlequin Speeder 90A *Apple Green Speeder 90B *Amaranth Speeder 91 *Ultramarine Speeder 92 *Royal Blue Speeder 93 *Garnet Speeder 94 *Rose Speeder 95 *Ebony Speeder 96 *Ivory Speeder 97 *Thistle Speeder 98 *Myrtle Speeder 99 *Onyx Speeder 100 *Chestnut Speeder 101 *Lemon Speeder 102 *Jade Speeder 103 *Auburn Speeder 104 *Chocolate Speeder 105 *Frost Speeder 106 *Sienna Speeder 107 *Umber Speeder 108 *Sunset Speeder 109 *Cadet Blue Speeder 110 *Jungle Speeder 111 *Almond Racer 112 *Mustard Racer 113 *Puce Speeder 114 *Dark Brown Speeder 115 *Orange Peel Speeder 116 *Hunter Speeder 117 *Charcoal Speeder 118 *Salmon Speeder 119 *Avocado Speeder 120 *Wisteria Speeder 121 *Coquelicot Speeder 122 *Maize Speeder 123 *Reseda Speeder 124 *Persimmon Speeder 125 *Cornflower Speeder 126 *Apricot Speeder 127 *Brass Speeder 128 *Ruby Speeder 129 *Mint Speeder 130 *Forest Speeder 131 *Coral Speeder 132 *Aubergine Speeder 133 *Dandelion Speeder 134 *Honey Speeder 135 *Lava Speeder 136 *Hazel Speeder 137 *Topaz Speeder 138 *Russet Speeder 139 *Pumpkin Speeder 140 *Mango Speeder 141 *Honeydew Speeder 142 *Cantaloupe Speeder 143 *Zomp Speeder 144 *Alabaster Speeder 145 *Pine Speeder 146 *Strawberry Speeder 147 *Oatmeal Speeder 148 *Pistachio Speeder 149 *Snow Speeder 150 *Raspberry Speeder 151 *Tangerine Speeder 152 *Sand Speeder 153 *Yam Speeder 154 *Daffodil Speeder 155 *Mulberry Speeder 156 *Vanilla Speeder 157 *Cinnamon Speeder 158 *Tomato Speeder 159 *Carrot Speeder 160 *Blueberry Speeder 161 *Watermelon Speeder 162 *Denim Speeder 163 *Asparagus Speeder 164 *Moss Speeder 165 *Manatee Speeder 166 *Cranberry Speeder 167 *Wheat Speeder 168 *Pomegranate Speeder 169 *Grape Speeder 170 *Papaya Speeder 171 *Thulian Speeder 172 *Erin Speeder 173 *Arylide Speeder 174 *Flame Speeder 175 *Shadow Speeder 176 *Bisque Speeder 177 *Spring Green Speeder 178 *Fern Speeder 179 *Sunglow Speeder 180 *Tangelo Speeder 181 *Pear Speeder 182A *Springbud Speeder 182B *Chartreuse Yellow Speeder 183 *Pansy Speeder 184 *Apple Red Speeder 185 *Capri Speeder 186 *Paprika Speeder 187 *Blackberry Speeder 188 *Gamboge Speeder 189 *Buttermilk Speeder 190 *Eggshell Speeder 191 *Coffee Speeder 192 *Flamingo Speeder 193 *Shamrock Speeder 194 *Licorice Speeder 195 *Bubblegum Speeder 196 *Pineapple Speeder 197 *Coconut Speeder 198 *Banana Speeder 199 *Celery Speeder 200 *Eucalyptus Speeder 201 *Beaver Speeder 202 *Canary Speeder 203 *Midnight Speeder 204 *Boysenberry Speeder 205 *Robin Egg Speeder 206 *Camel Speeder 207 *Peacock Speeder 208 *Kiwi Speeder 209 *Cardinal Speeder 210 *Pea Green Speeder 211 *Buff Speeder 212 *Walnut Speeder 213 *Grass Speeder 214 *Smoke Speeder 215 *Ocean Speeder 216 *Sunflower Speeder 217 *Broccoli Speeder 218 *Tanzanite Speeder 219 *Peridot Speeder 220 *Tumbleweed Speeder 221 *Marshmallow Speeder 222 *Cheese Speeder 223 *Malachite Speeder 224 *Obsidian Speeder 225 *Champagne Speeder 226 *Toffee Speeder 227 *Artichoke Speeder 228 *Nyanza Speeder 229 *Jonquil Speeder 230 *Pewter Speeder 231 *Clementine Speeder 232 *Xanadu Speeder 233 *Dragonfruit Speeder 234 *Turmeric Speeder 235 *Oyster Speeder 236 *Elderberry Speeder 237 *Nectarine Speeder 238 *Cloud Speeder 239 *Quartz Speeder 240 *Bone Speeder 241 *Arctic Blue Speeder 242 *Guava Speeder 243 *Tamarind Speeder 244 *Durian Speeder 245 *Lychee Speeder 246 *Zucchini Speeder 247 *Starfruit Speeder 248 *Mangosteen Speeder 249 *Cucumber Speeder 250 *Quince Speeder 251 *Wasabi Speeder 252 *Bistre Speeder 253 *Hibiscus Speeder 254 *Sapodilla Speeder 255 *Feijoa Speeder 256 *Peanut Speeder 257 *Beet Red Speeder 258 *Rainbow Speeder ∞ Category:Arsenal Category:Lists